


Panic Room

by YoonsMoch



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen, Happy Halloween, Murder Mystery, POV Second Person, from a stay’s perspective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoonsMoch/pseuds/YoonsMoch
Summary: You came to have a good time, but why did everyone start dying? This has to be some sort of sick joke. Right?-A little Halloween skz fic! So the first half of the fic has been written, but there are dates I’ll be posting so stay tune :>
Relationships: Bang Chan & Everyone, Han Jisung | Han & Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin & Everyone, Kim Seungmin & Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Seo Changbin & Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

_October 1, 2020_

_“Channie’s room!! 🐺”_

-

The vlive started off with Chan sitting in his chair smiling all happily. “Hi Stay!!” He shouted. 

Chan smiled even harder proud of himself, even his dimples revealed themselves. In the middle of Chan’s bantering in the corner of the screen you spotted a few strands of blond hair.  
  
They even moved along with the music Chan had chosen. Must be a member you thought, and you were correct because after a while Chan let out a restless sigh. 

“Mate you’ve been on the ground! Get up!” You heard a familiar chuckle, it was Felix’s. 

The called out member stood up still chuckling with a hand over his mouth. It was indeed Felix in all his glory. With soft blonde hair most likely for the comeback that was coming. 

“Hi Stay!” He said in his thick Aussie accent. ”Did you see me? I bet you did I was dancing!” 

Chan nodded and looked at Felix very preciously. “I’m sure they did!” He threw an arm over his shoulder and pulled him into a hug. Felix returned the action, smiling. This made your heart melt and somewhat jealous of their relationship. 

For the first half of the vlive went smoothly. They played some music other Stays recommended, the two Aussies for the most part talked in English which was new. Then again you remembered how Chan said he was worrying about his accent besides you shouldn’t be complaining at least you were able to understand. 

It was only then they reached the 30 minute mark was when things started to be out of place.

You saw how Chan’s smile would falter very fast and he would glance at the time on his phone. As if he was waiting for something, he seemed very nervous. Meanwhile, Felix was very oblivious to the whole vibe and kept talking. 

“So ya know- Hyung? Hey Hyung!” Felix called out to Chan, who was spacing out. “Hyung!”

“Huh? Sorry were you saying something?”

Felix’s expression fell flat and he sighed. “Are you okay? You seemed to be spacing out..”

“I’m fine I’m just feeling a bit ill” He gave a weak smile, but Stays could tell it was fake.

“If you say so”

Things were quick to being normal after that. Chan’s energy came back and apologized for worrying them.

“I’ll see you guys in the next live! Bye!”

“Bye Stays!”

With the vlive ended it left you a bit worry, but you were quick to brushing it off.


	2. Chapter 2

_October 4, 2020_

_”Channie’s Room! 🐺”_

-

Another vlive within the same week? Must be a blessing and it was your favorite Aussies again? You must’ve been a saint in your past life to get this.

The vlive seemed normal and this time Chan didn’t seem to fall ill again making you more relaxed.

They were in the middle of a discussion about something in Korean til you heard a door opening. You saw how both tensed up and looked to whoever was there.

It was awkward and tense despite you were watching behind a screen you were still able to feel the atmosphere. Chan stood up and carefully moved towards the screen with his hands up. This along with everyone else were asking and spamming the chat, with concerns.

Chan was near the screen and slowly moved his hands as if there were a wild animal in the room. Felix was still frozen yet you saw the fear in his eyes. While you kept staring at Felix to see if he would do anything, but the live was turned off.

You were left alone with so many questions yet you decided it would be best to sleep on it.


	3. Chapter 3

_October 6, 2020_

_”Chan’s Room 🐺”_

-

You were actually hesitant to watch this vlive because you didn’t know what would happen considering what happened two days ago. But building up the courage you tapped on the live and where greeted once again with Chan and Felix.

You were confused, another Aussie vlive? What something going on? Clearly something was because you saw how exhausted Chan looked, but he blew it over with excuses.

“Ahh hi Stay.. sorry if I sound tired! I was working on something and practiced! Don’t worry about me!” Chan stated.

Though Felix just nodded and seemed hesitant himself.

Once again both were interrupted with the door opening, but this time Chan calmly stood up and turned off the live.

Staring at the black screen something didn’t sit right about this whole thing. So you went onto Twitter to see if anyone was talking about it.

Your Twitter feed was filled to the brim with clips about it. Some were even typing up theories and others were trying to start up a hashtag. You went to the search bar and typed in “Bang Chan”

These were the search results; “Bang Chan Kidnapped” “Bang Chan okay?” “Save Bang Chan”

Then you typed in “Felix”

The search results were more or less the same.


	4. Chapter 4

_October 11, 2020_

_”Chan’s Room”_

-

You noticed how with each vlive the title would become more and more serious. As if Chan was trying to tell us something.

Without wasting any time you entered the live, but you were met with only Chan today.. No Felix, this made your gut drop.

The live itself actually somewhat normal? There were no interruptions and Chan was talking about pretty normal stuff. Though you noticed how he didn’t even look at the comments not even once, especially for song recommendations.

Maybe he was tired? That could be it, but your gut twisted once the live was over. Something was definitely up and you couldn’t do anything about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: violence and death

_October 13, 2020_

_”Chan’s Room”_

-

You hoped maybe things were going back to normal because it was back to Chan doing his lives, but the disappearance of Felix still clawed your curiosity. Did something bad happen or maybe there was a safer option and it was their schedule? You hoped it was the second.

Chan looked worse than before. His completion made you wince, his skin was a deadly shade of white and not the good kind. There was this yellowish green undertone that was visible in the lightning. You could tell he hasn’t slept in days. The bags underneath his eyes were dark and purple. His once bright bleached hair was now nothing, but dead and withered.

As you watched the live you saw how hollow Chan’s eyes were. The bags didn’t help either because they looked much like shadows casted over, making them seem sunken in. Half of the time, Chan would pause mid-sentence and stare at the screen. His expression would be blank, but you could see the torment raging within. Each would be longer than the last, this made you uncomfortable.

As time passed on, the more you became impatient. Chan’s speech was very low and ruff and very slow. It was like dragging nails on a chalkboard. So you made the move to look away and grab something, but within that split second you heard a loud thump. Returning your attention to your screen you saw Chan seemingly unconscious on his desk. You began to panic.

This lasted for a few minutes before you heard some soft mumbling. Then you heard the door opening and closing, someone had enter. Though you heard no screaming, no calling for help just silence. Despite being on the other side of the screen you felt a lurking dread.

Finally, there was some movement, but it wasn’t coming from Chan, but from the figure that had entered. They came into view and you thought this was some kind of joke because the figure had entered was wearing a Japanese fox mask. Along with a long black leathery coat.

You assumed it was I.N because who else would be associated with a fox? It only made sense.

Til it didn’t..

‘Jeongin’ grabbed his leader by the hair and pulled him up to reveal the blood oozing from his nose. His eyes were rolled back to his head along with his mouth gaping open. You wanted to cry from the sudden sight, but you felt if you cried something would happen to Chan so kept your mouth shut on instinct though it didn’t matter.

Getting a firmer grasp on his hair he proceeded to slam Chan’s face against the desk multiple times. You and along with other stays watching the live, yelled out in protest hoping it would stop, but it didn’t.

After the millionth time of slamming the leader’s face into the desk. ‘Jeongin’ raised Chan’s face to expose the damage he had done and he seemed very proud as a low chuckle came from him. Then he grabbed Chan’s face and moved his mouth up and down in a teasing matter. Then with one bloody hand he shut the live off.

With hands over your mouth you silently cried in the dark. Unable to comprehend what happen before your eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

_October 14, 2020_

_”Chan’s Room”_

-

Once you saw the notification you rightfully so confused. You thought Chan was dead, but nope here was starting a live? Maybe it was prank, a sick one, but at least he was alive. So you clicked on the notification and waited for the live to load. 

But once it did load you weren’t greeted with Chan, but with Felix looking seriously distressed. 

Yup, Chan was in fact dead and this was no prank, you were fully convinced on that.

Felix didn’t speak or look at the camera always fidgeting with something in his hands that were hidden. That was until the twenty minute mark he began to speak. “You guys must be wondering, right? About Channie Hyung right?” His voice sounded hoarse. “Well there’s n-no need to worry! He’s okay! Yea he’s okay..” Sounded like he was reassuring him more than stays. 

After that it was back to silence with a Felix staring at the ground with visible tenseness. This continued for some time boring the hell out of you yet you stayed to see if anything happens. 

Once an hour passes Felix turned off the live. Despite Chan’s death you seeing the live end peacefully reassured you.


	7. Chapter 7

_October 15, 2020_

_Chan’s Room_

-

Again another live with Felix. Just like the last he stayed quiet and just bore holes into the ground. It was beginning to get on your nerves. 

Why couldn’t he talk about it? Shouldn’t he address it? For fuck’s sake we all saw Chan get murdered on his own live. What was there to hide? Nothing. 

Not wanting to deal with those thoughts you turned off your phone and went to bed yet you can hear them lingering in the back. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: violence and death

_October 16, 2020_

_“We Need to Talk”_

-

You were yet again met with another live from Felix, but the title did interest you. Maybe he was finally gonna address whatever the living fuck was going on. So hastily clicking on the notification, you waited impatiently as it loads.

First thing you noticed were the comments. Many were aggressive and angry with Felix, but there were also some reassuring him. As for yourself you didn’t know whether to feel anger or relief. After reading some of the passing comments you turned your attention to Felix. 

His eyes were puffy, assuming from crying. He was hugging himself with a few hiccups here and there. 

He began to speak, “Okay there’s enough of you here…” his voice sounded incredibly horased. “There’s something I need to tell you guys and you already know what I’m talking about.” 

You nodded feeling a curling sensation in your gut. You know something bad was gonna happen you could feel. So you just braced yourself. 

“Ok so I know who killed Channie Hyung” this brought you to a halt. It was finally confirmed, Chan was indeed murdered. The reality came crashing down on you like a heavy set of weights. It was too much, all of this was too much, but you forced yourself to watch to hear who was the fucking bastard. “I don’t have much time, but the person who killed Channie Hyung was-“ 

A door was slammed open causing Felix to look away. Once he had his eyes set on the mysterious guest you saw how pale he became. His eyes were huge and filled with fear. He stood up from the chair and brought his arms into a fighting stance. “No! I won’t let you kill me!” He screamed with tears streaming down his face.

But it was no use because within a flash a baseball was swung hitting Felix right across the face. Sending him flying into the chairs behind. 

You screamed in horror. It was the same guy again; Jeongin.

Unfortunately, the baseball strike didn’t seem to cause Felix to blackout. So Jeongin dropped the baseball and grabbed him by the collar hoisting him up and then pinning Felix against the wall. You were only able to see Jeongin’s back, you were thankful for that. You weren’t ready to stomach another gruesome scene. But what followed next definitely left you traumatized. 

The screams Felix let out were so raw and real. Each scream lasted longer than the last. You could feel his vocal cords straining from it. 

“Stop! Please! Stop!” Repeated punches were thrown, “Don’t do this! Please!” His voice was becoming weaker by the passing moment. 

Jeongin dropped Felix to the ground and stepped to the side to reveal the damage. Memories from Chan’s death flooded your brain. It was too identical. 

Blood was running everywhere. And it appeared one of his blood vessels popped because his left eye was red. His nose clearly dripping in blood and it was still running. Tears were mixing with the red so it made him look like he was crying bloody tears. 

But Jeongin wasn’t satisfied with his damage unlike Chan’s. So picking up the baseball he smashed Felix’s teeth in. Another pained scream left him. With the remaining strength, both of his hands were quick to cover his broken mouth. But unfortunately Jeongin again wasn’t having it so he harshly grabbed Felix by the hair and dragged him back to the camera. 

And just like Chan’s he smashed Felix’s face against the desk. But sadly Felix still wasn’t dead. It was truly surprising, but you knew it wasn’t long till death came. 

Raising his face you were able to get a clear view of the horrendous damage. His left eye a bright red, his nose broken, and his teeth well there weren’t that many left. There was so much blood that it covered a majority of his freckles. Felix still softly cried out, begging for this to end. Begging for death. 

Jeongin softened his grip on Felix, but he just dropped to the ground. Finally the end was coming. Once again picking up the baseball bat Jeongin raised it over his head ready to strike again. And so he did and the noise that came was disturbing. It sounded like a cartoon spat, like wet meat hitting the floor along with the sound of bones breaking. But no noise came from Felix this time. 

You knew he was finally dead just like his fellow Aussie.


	9. Chapter 9

_October 19, 2020_

_“Hang Out Time”_

-

Must be a group vlive, you thought. At this point you were mentally tired and wanted to take a break, but yet something told you to watch it. With barely any hope left you entered the live and was greeted with the members playfully playing, but you noticed how the couch seemed a bit empty. Then you remember the two dead aussies and tears began to build up. 

The vlive was peaceful, everyone was chatting and interacting with Stays, but when you went to the comment section it was filled to the brim with all sorts of comments. 

“Do you know who killed Chan and Felix?”

“Who’s the killer!!!?”

“Where’s Chan and Felix..?”

“Is this some Halloween prank?” 

But none of them received an answer and instead were ignored maybe because they were mostly in English and you couldn’t understand the Korean ones. Hopefully they were asking the same thing. 

Though another thing you noticed besides the group’s weird behavior was Jeongin’s own behavior. He seemed hesitant and obviously paranoid about something. You raised an eyebrow to this. 

He looked over to his members then back to his hands. Sometimes he would curl his hands into fists. And when he did, a sudden shiver came. This wasn’t good. 

Then Jeongin stood up and walked towards the camera on the right side. Meaning now he was behind the camera. This gave some suspension, but now he was in front of the member’s view so it should be fine. 

Then you saw a figure pop their head out of the rooms in the hallway. Your jaw dropped at the sight, you couldn’t believe it! It was Jeongin! But wasn’t he supposedly behind the camera? 

And indeed he was because he walked back to the couch and sat down with the same tension and nervousness. Then you looked back to the ‘Jeongin’ who was still there in the hallway peeping. What made it worse was the fact that he waved to the camera. 

The comments blew up in rage and tried their best to tell the members about it, but once again ignored. 

Somewhat thankfully ‘Jeongin’ went away, but you knew he was still in the room. But soon Changbin stood up and headed towards the room that ‘Jeongin’ was in. You screamed in fear and shouted at your screen to tell him to stop, but it was no use as you watched Changbin disappear into the death room. 

You began to sob as you heard the playful chatting be interrupted by an agonizing screams of pain. 

All members went wide-eyed and turned to the source of the sudden screaming. Everyone except for Jeongin stood up and booked it to the room. 

It became quiet for a split second before Minho appeared with an injured Changbin hanging over his shoulders. Making it to the couch he placed Changbin and went away, most likely to grab a first-aid. 

Changbin was stabbed right in the abdomen and was bleeding profusely. His expression was twisted looking ready to pass out. While Jeongin was next to Changbin in pure shock. Hands over his mouth, wide-eyed. Suddenly you felt anger towards the younger, begging that he would do something to help. 

Then a door was slammed shut followed with harsh banging. The remaining 00 line was now outside with Jisung holding on tightly to keep the door shut. Seungmin and Hyunjin were behind him looking disturbed than ever. 

Minho finally comes back with a first-aid and throws it at Jeongin, “Clean the wound!” 

Jeongin hesitantly nods before working on Changbin’s wound. 

Minho heads over to the 00 line and takes hold of the doorknob. “Head over to the living room and help Jeongin with Changbin I’ll take it from here” 

“Are you sure?” Jisung asks.

“I’m stronger than I look, I can take it,” he smirks before looking directly at the other two, “As for the both of you, leave and try getting some help.” 

“No! We aren’t leaving you!” Hyunjin shouted with tears running down his face. 

“I wasn’t asking! Now go do it! If you wanna save Changbin’s life! Clocks running!” He shouted this time with more force and this sent the message loud and clear as Seungmin and Hyunjin ran out of the dorm in a flash. 

Meanwhile, Jisung took complete control of handling Changbin’s wound and Jeongin was now standing next to the couch staring at the floor. Again came that boiling feeling, you knew it must’ve been tough on him, but there was this nagging feeling that he’s not to be trusted. 

Then the door busted open with ‘Jeongin’ slamming Minho against the wall. “Crap! He broke through! Everyone run!” Sliding down to the ground holding his arm. 

Jisung was the first to act as he tried to punch ‘Jeongin,’ but he dodged it. “Oh hell no!” Then landed a kick on the stomach which was enough to slow him down, but not by a long shot as he tried to stab Jisung in the leg. Fortunately, Jeongin finally did something and kicked him right in the head and ran to the camera. 

His body covered the entire screen, but it didn’t block out screams that came next. 

“Changbin no! You bastard!” Came Minho’s voice, “Fuck! Where’s help when you need it!” 

Then the live was turned off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oop- late update

_October 20, 2020_

_“It’s not me!!”_

-

Ever since that live, Stay twitter has been blowing off with a bunch of theories as to what might be going on. But the main thing that has been consistent throughout them was Jeongin being the main suspect of the killings. Honestly it was surprising at the start, but with what you’ve seen along the way it only made sense. 

So seeing the title definitely did make you pissed. That bastard you were so sure of was Jeongin was now defending himself? Seemed like he was digging his grave here, but then you recalled yesterday’s live with them being two separate beings, but unfortunately that wasn’t convincing enough. So nonetheless much like the last you entered the live. 

Jeongin was in Chan’s room with the green wall and everything, but you couldn’t help, but feel uncomfortable and nauseous. Then you remember that for god’s sake the aussies were murdered in that room. 

But there he was twiddling his thumbs and nervously looking at the screen. What an innocent facade you thought. 

Then the hate comments began to pour in, many were just accusations or begging for answers none being nice or reassuring. 

“Ok that should be enough to start now..” he quietly mumbles to himself. Licking his lips he looked towards the comments and within a quick second his facial expression turned from a neutral to a deepened frown. 

He leans back into the seat and sighs. “Okay, guess I’ll begin now,” he averts his gaze away from the screen, “all of you have been accusing me of killing my members, but…” Tears begin to gather in the corner of his eyes. He slams his hands onto his lap and shouts, “But it's not me! I swear! Why would I kill them?” He grabs his hair and tugs. “It’s not fair! Just because the killer has a fox mask you automatically assume it's me!” 

You winced at the sudden shouting, but it did dawn on you that he was right. You only assumed it was him just because of a clothing design. All the anger and malicious thoughts within vanished and was now replaced with guilt. 

Rubbing his eyes frustratingly, “besides…” he looks up to the screen with a pained look reminding you much of Felix’s. “I feel like I’m the only one noticing it..” 

You cocked an eyebrow to this. You were curious as what he meant. 

“Like.. Yeah we know the members are dead, but like why do keep acting like they suddenly don’t exist?” He lets out a frustrated sigh, “It annoys me! I want them to talk about it! But at the same time we can’t.. because I feel like there's something watching us..” 

Suddenly a noise can be heard in the distance and Jeongin becomes pale. “I need to get going. I'll talk to you guys soon I promise..” he whispers. 

With that the live ends with no one dying hopefully, but now you were left with more questions instead of answers. Who was the killer? Who was watching them? A reasonable answer would probably be their company seeing they don’t want this kind of information getting out despite it was already too late. 

So many questions...


End file.
